


The Beat of Your Heart

by LidWithoutAJar



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kingdom Hearts AU, Multi, Popstar Kairi, Popstar Riku, Popstar Sora, popstar au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LidWithoutAJar/pseuds/LidWithoutAJar
Summary: The characters from Square Enix Kingdom Hearts are all involved in the music business.  They are either solo artists, pop groups, managers, stylists, crew, fans, or rock stars.  Following Riku through what happened to his childhood trio as they all tried to chase their dreams and makeit through puberty, family issues, and love.Some chapters will be flashbacks and labelled as such.





	The Beat of Your Heart

The beads of sweat swelling at his hairline at their full weight began to roll along the edges of his clear porcelain like skin, sliding past his angled jawline to follow the line of his neck holding the thick silver strands of hair to his skin. His teal eyes crossing the room triumphantly gazing over the rest of his group as the sounds of their panting filled the space, he had made sure this rehearsal they all pushed themselves farther in one way or another. He ran a large hand through his thick silvered hair as he chugged the remaining water from his container as the others began gathering up their things.

“I’m not sure I will ever get that sequence down in time for our debut, man.” His breathing heavy and his words were slow. The smaller blonde wiping his own beads of perspiration away from his brilliant blue orbs as he addressed the silvered male. His expression sinking as he moved to pack up his belongings along with the others. A short airy laugh burst forth from Riku’s lips,

“Stop whining Roxas. Our biggest issue isn’t your two left feet.” His words rang out between the group of guys for a few moment, they all knew what he was talking about. There were four of them in that studio room, but for their group to be complete and ready to debut soon they needed one more component. The second blonde let out a small chuckle letting a large toothy grin spread along his lips,

“Hey guys! Don’t worry! Something good will happen soon! I just know it!” His eyes locked with Roxas’ own blue set,

“I have no idea how I ended up being the Honey boy when you obviously fit the bill Ven. You? Punk?! Seriously. A mystery.” This statement caused the largest of them to laugh next. Roxas flashed a pointed look his way, his voice forced through his teeth,

“And what is so funny mammoth?” Terra straightened up as he picked up his packed bag, his hands up to signal no harm,

“Look kid. It is only because you are the shorter of the two of you. You know its not a mystery. I say just accept it, you’re a good enough actor to pull it off anyway.” One of his large palms came down to rustle Ven’s golden curls, “Though you both really have to pull off very different looks, we all have to change most of our personalities to fit our roles. Its part of the job.” Ventus smiled at Roxas who was now scowling at the two of them, which was a normal look so they led him out of the room. Before he left Roxas paused at the threshold to glance back at their silvered leader who was pulling his hoodie over his head before slinging his pack over his shoulder. Their eyes meeting and they held this look for a few moments before any words were exchanged,

“Do you think we will be able to find what we are missing any time soon?” His voice almost breaking under the weight of his fear, Roxas almost begging Riku to lie to him. It wasn’t like Riku to lie, hold back unneeded information that would not affect the outcome maybe, but lie? Nope. His large hands gripping the strap of his bag as he reached the smaller male. The two of them stood there in more silence as he closed up the studio room. They walked side by side following the hall to the elevator, the button pushed and still nothing was said, it wasn’t until they were in the metal box before Riku took a breath in,

“There is no use in worrying about it. Just focus on what you can control, like getting to rehearsal on time, landing your moves, and staying on key.” Both males leaning heavily against the walls of the machine the blonde laughed roughly,

“Jerk.” The taller male glanced calmly down at his companion before glancing up at the doors as they opened to the large lobby that was not completely deserted. Even this late all the talents were rehearsing relentlessly so naturally plenty of them were also exiting for the night. Something was different this night though, when the doors opened to the lobby Riku’s teal gaze flickered and held a familiar shape. A shape of brown unruly tangles he used to know, but as soon as he blinked it was gone and for a moment he felt the rush of his heart racing then the immediate after math of pure sadness. He took in another deep breath before willing himself out of the elevator just behind the small blond. 

“Riku?” 

This time it wasn’t a mistake, this time it wasn’t a trick of lighting or his mind messing with him, it was in fact the voice he recognized instantly. He whole body froze like glass, the smaller blond noticed his rigid body language as he turned to be face to face with a male his size with a thick mop of brown curls. His face curved with relentless cheer from the light sparkling in his ocean blue eyes to the pink tip of his nose and along the shape of his giant smile. 

“Riku! It is you! I’m so happy its really you!” The taller of the three had managed to make the movements to turn in the right direction in time to meet the other male’s brilliantly charged gaze. In a moment he had taken the larger male in an embrace that took both Roxas and Riku aback. It was the first time Roxas had ever seen the silvered male look uncertain and out of control of his facial features. 

Riku let his arms fall over the brunet’s shoulders to complete the movement,

“Sora. What are you doing here?” A boisterous laugh erupted from the male as he pulled away only slightly to look up at Riku with a smile that he hadn’t felt the warmth of in so long,

“I was just signed on! Aqua pulled me in, she always threatened she would! She finally did it!” Riku’s arms still wrapped around Sora’s shoulders and the males stood there a moment looking at one another as Roxas stood there looking from one face to the other,

“Like I’m not even here….” The sound of Roxas’ voice made Riku move away from Sora suddenly leaving him stumbling a little to reposition himself. His cool demeanor returning with the motion,

“Roxas, this is Sora, Sora this is Roxas.” The two younger males shook hands warmly, “Sora is an old childhood friend. Roxas is part of my group.” Sora released Roxas’ hand and immediately clenched his own hands into tight fists,

“Your group! You got one together?! Aqua will be so happy to hear it!” Riku glanced down at the two for a moment each before looking away towards the door,

“So you’ll be starting a solo run then? Under Aqua’s people?” The silvered male didn’t look back at the brunet for his response, his voice soft and unsure,

“I guess you could say that.” This change in his tone caused Riku to side eye him to see his dropped expression. It only lasted a brief second before returning back to his cheerful energetic self, “Right now I am just learning the ropes of the business, Aqua has very specific goals for me! I’m so lucky she cares so much! You two get together for dinner every two weeks still right?!”

Riku didn’t respond right away, Roxas who stood there eyeing the two of them finally found himself an opening to speak,

“He and Aqua are super tight! She’s always calling him to nag him about his horrible eating habits, his lousy sleep schedule, and she sometimes calls me to yell at him too” A light   
chuckle left Sora’s lips that was joined with Roxas’ own loud laughter. The two peeking over at the older male to see his unamused expression,

“I see you still have a great sense of humor Riku!” Again, nothing from the taller one, but Roxas gladly took lead again,

“Actually after a few beers he can be quite the pun master. Though he denies it furiously come morning.” Another flash of sadness crossed Sora’s expression before being replaced with a toothy grin,

“I’m glad you’ve made friends Riku! You are really close if he is making punny jokes in front of you!” Riku sighed before adjusting his bag,

“We have to get going for the night, we have an early morning Sora. Good luck with everything, with Aqua’s help you will bigger than all of us. Come on Roxas. See you around.” He gave the brunet a curt wave before heading off to the exit. Roxas didn’t move right away to follow, but watched Sora’s eyes following Riku’s form out the building,

“Hey! Let’s exchange numbers! Since you’re his childhood pal, I’m sure you have great stories to share! And it’s a hard business to make friends in. So I’ll be your first one!” Sora’s ocean blue eyes lit up as he frantically pulled out his phone to trade information,

“Thank you! I can’t wait to work with you all! And meet the rest of the group!” They had swapped phones, both finishing up the entries and promptly took selfies for the other’s contact book. “Aqua did not mention he had formed a group already.” 

Roxas looked up from his phone now back in his own hands,   
“Hmm?” Sora smiled brightly waving his hands, 

“Nothing! Thanks, you better hurry before Riku leaves you behind.” The blond’s entire body leapt up,

“Shit, he would!” With that he rushed towards the door, but before exiting whipped around to wave at the other male, “Welcome to Radiant Records!”

Sora stood there his grin slowly falling as he watched the two through the glass windows at the front of the building,

“There you are! Boy, Sora, you scared me. One second you were there then the next gone! We better get going, you know Donald’s temper when he gets too hungry.” The brunet looked up at a suited man with thick moussed jet black hair, a strand or two that always managed to fluff out despite his efforts to keep them contained. The younger male laughed,

“Sorry Goof, I saw an old friend, and I wanted to say hi before he left.” 

“That’s amazing that an old friend will be working here with you! Super exciting!”

“I thought so too. But I think he is as excited about it as I am.” 

“I’m sure he was just tired from a long day of working hard”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Lets go get Donald some food. Before he squacks up a storm.” The two made their way back into the building to their suite. Sora kept a smile on his face but there was something not so sparkling about his eyes.

~

The crisp evening air rustled through Riku’s hair as he and Roxas made their way towards the train station,

“So, you two were just friends right?” 

“Why are you like this?”

“Look, I wasn’t the one basically spooning the new kid in the middle of the lobby. And you’ve never mentioned a Sora before. So I just figure it was a hot fling that burned out and it wasn’t a great ending.”

“We were childhood friends. And sometimes Roxas friends grow apart. That’s it.” The blond eyed the other as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets to protect them from the chilly breeze,

“Okay, well, I think we should invite him to Terra’s this weekend. Make him feel welcome and maybe you’ll find that friends can reconnect and realize that they didn’t grow apart but learned how to be better friends.” The taller of the two stopped to face the other, their eyes locked in a stare Roxas thought would never end. His breath caught in his throat trying to figure out what was going on in his head. Finally Riku broke the stare and swiped his train pass, 

“Stop acting like you’re wiser than you look.” This made the other to laugh heartily as they boarded their train, “Look, the company will have a party for all the new contracts next weekend. Remember? They do it at the end of each quarter. So we can welcome him then.” The train clicked as they whizzed through and beneath the city,

“I still think we can hang out. He seems fun, you party pooper.” A whisper of a smile pulled at the corner of Riku’s lips,

“Do what you want kid. As long as you show up to rehearsal and learn your damn steps.” Roxas’ blue orbs glanced up at his companion and for a moment he thought he saw the smile, but it was gone too soon before he could confirm it was ever there.

“Jerk.”


End file.
